


The Way You Move

by LithiumReaper



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Only slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete isn't the eccentric one on stage as so many people seem to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

Each band has certain eccentricities. That much is logical. It might be Ryan smoking up behind the catering tent, Gabe walking around with a stuffed cobra toy or Travie’s expressive hair. Theirs, however, isn’t Joe’s Jew-fro or his ability to double-clutch a spliff and not seem affected. It isn’t Andy and his vegan-ninja ways or his ability to be the scariest looking man around (without actually being scary at all, once you get to know him), or God forbid, Pete Wentz. No, their eccentricity is the way Patrick moves when he’s on stage.

Pete has often thought, and will vigorously deny it, about the way Patrick moves his hips in time to Andy pounding the drums or how he leans his shoulder in when Joe leans into him during a solo. Even when Patrick plays his guitar, or the piano, he makes it seem like he’s a porn star and this is the home-stretch to the finish line. He doesn’t bat an eyelash when Pete licks his neck, kisses his cheek or grinds his bass into Patrick’s hip. Patrick doesn’t say a word; he just grinds back, leans in and tilts his head a little so Pete has to stick his tongue out further, lest he lose contact.

No, Pete, Joe and Andy are not the eccentric ones. Sure, they’re all plenty strange in their own unique way, but Patrick. God, Pete has to close his eyes and breathe through his nose and bite his lip when he thinks about the way Patrick moves when he’s on stage.

Patrick is normal when he’s off-stage, which is something Pete can handle perfectly fine, seeing as Pete himself is far worse off-stage than he is on. Patrick smiles, ducks his head and blushes a pretty pretty pink whenever Pete mentions it. He never explains though, why he moves like there isn’t a bone left in his body and his mike stand is the pole to his stripper.

After a while though, seven or eight shows later, Pete stops mentioning it. Instead he enjoys the way Patrick’s hips tilt up into his guitar, the stretch of his dark jeans across his ass when he widens his stance, the way Patrick arches his back and tilts his head back to close his eyes and bite his lip and just feel. So Pete enjoys the show, screams into his mike night after night, teases Patrick, moves against him, feels him at his back and the puff of Patrick’s breath in his ear.

After all, what’s a good show without a few eccentric band members, right?

:::

**Author's Note:**

> So my car was stolen today and I watched my Live in Phoenix dvd to cheer myself up some, and this word vomit appeared... No stones please


End file.
